


Munakata Doesn't Have Time for Your Sh*t, Juzo

by ScarletSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Out of Character, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSand/pseuds/ScarletSand
Summary: Just as Juzo was about to finally confess his love for Munakata, Munakata brutally shuts him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to the release of episode 10 of future arc. This is a crackfic and is not meant to be taken seriously.

         Juzo stood before Munakata, his love and admiration swelling in his broad bloody chest, giving him the courage he needed. _This is it_ , thought Juzo, _Today is the day I confess my love for Munakata!_  
  


        "Munakata, there's something I need to tell you..." Juzo pressed his fingers together in nervousness.  "I... I lo-" Juzo cut off as he felt a searing pain in his gut.  
  
        Juzo looked down at the sword that was pierced through him. Juzo's eyes flittered upwards to look at Munakata before him. Munakata's hand was on the sword hilt . It was Munakata who had stabbed him. As Munakata slowly pulled his blade out he spoke in his cold feelingless voice.  
  
        "Nah bro, I don't have time for your gay shit bro. I'm busy dude. I still gotta kill Naegi. Ya feel me bro?"  
  
        Juzo retorted sharply, hurt by Munakata's words, and his sword. "Nah bro, I don't fell you. What the fuck bro?"  
  
        Munakata spoke again with less composure this time, clearly irritated by Juzo's lack of understanding.  
  
        "Look dude, our girlfriend just died. Now is not the time bro. Plus we're already dating dude. You don't have to 'confess' your love to me everyday bro. I already know you love me bro."  
  
        Juzo blushed with what little blood he had left and as he lay in a pool of his own blood he confesssed his love for Munakata, and while he was at it he confessed his love for their dead girlfriend, Chisa. Then Juzo died with the words 'I love you' still on his lips. Munakata turned away from Juzo and walked off without looking back, but as Munakata walked away he whispered one last thing to Juzo's rapidly draining body.  
  
        "I love you too bro."


End file.
